


the take over, the secret's over

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which pete admits in an interview that he's dating all of his bandmates, and that they're all dating eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the take over, the secret's over

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first poly fob fic ohmy god  
> please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it!

the interviewer nods as she gives the microphone to patrick. "so, are you and pete together?" she asks.

the reactions are automatic. andy huffs and joe looks annoyed, and patrick's blushing. pete is the only one that doesn't seem affected by the question as patrick gives him the mic.

"well, we're actually, uh, all dating eachother," he explains, motioning his hands around vaguely. andy sighs and joe pats the oldest boy's back. "we've been for a while now." patrick nods at pete's words, and he smiles slightly.

"since when?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. she's probably new to the whole polyamory scene, joe thinks as he passes a hand through his hair.

"hm. june 2013, probably? we have been together before, though not all at the same time."

"if you specify everything, wentz, i'll --" joe starts, and andy snorts.

"i was the first one to date patrick," he says, ignoring joe. patrick kisses his cheek rather hesitantly. "then joe dated him. then andy dated joe and i think i dated andy for a while...?"

"yeah, you did," andy replies, his kind of squeaky voice noticeably nervous. "and now we're all dating eachother."

"yeah," patrick pipes in. "we're all happier with this now."

the interviewer nods, thinking that this will blow up in the internet. "how is it like dating three people at the same time?" she asks to nobody in specific, and pete ends handing the microphone to patrick.

patrick swallows with a bit of nervousness. "well, it's amazing. you're loved by three people, and the cuddles are the best." he blushes and looks down, and pete kisses him as if to reassure him it's fine. "and then it's... just great."

andy and joe feel like being affectionate in public for once and joe kisses him sweetly. "i love you," he says, and andy's smile is wider than ever.

"does any of your songs talk about this relationship of yours?" she asks.

pete shrugs. "i have a few lyrics about it, but we didn't want people to know beforehand so they're not out to the public. maybe next record."

the interviewer nods as pete kisses joe, as if to confirm it isn't a joke. "thank you so much for telling us, guys."

"no problem," andy says, his laid-back attitude seemingly back.

the cameras are shut off and they all get up, ready to leave.

when they're back to the hotel, the video has been published already. pete looks for the twitter of it and retweets it with no second thought.

ten minutes after, his notifications are blowing up more than usual. 'you're dating all of your bandmates???' 'WHAT THE FUCK' 'i knew wentzley was real' and way more mentions, but these are some he sees.

pete laughs softly. "i didn't even know the ship name for me and andy."

"what is it?" andy asks.

"wentzley."

"hm."

"what, ours is wentzman or?" joe pipes in, and patrick laughs.

"poe. that's your ship name," the singer says playfully.

"i agree," pete hums as he tweets something.

'the truth is out. yes, poly fob is real.' he posts it, and the retweets and replies are immediate.

there's a few people that say polyamory is wrong, as there has always been, but pete doesn't mind for once.


End file.
